Souvenirs
by Demoiselle Louve
Summary: SPOILERS CIVIL WAR - Lemon - Bucky a prit sa décision, et prépare son exil au Wakanda. Mais partir l'esprit vide lui est insupportable. Steve accepte de lui raconter ses souvenirs... Dont un qui aurait pu bouleverser toute leur vie.
Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce One Shot.
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété de leurs créateurs des studios Marvel.

Attention : spoilers de Captain America : Civil War et Lemon.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une Review !

* * *

Bucky contemplait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Plus que jamais, il se sentait infirme. Son bras arraché par l'Iron Man avait été un douloureux rappel : il y aura toujours plus fort que lui. Mais les humains, eux, avaient tout à perdre en sa présence. Il ferma son poing.

 _« Tu es sûr de ton choix ? »_

Bucky se retourna. Steve l'observait avec attention, le sourire bienveillant mais inquiet.

 _« Mes cauchemars sont encore hantés par ces mots. Imagine que quelqu'un d'autre les apprenne._

 _\- Je suis en mesure de t'arrêter,_ affirma Steve. _Tu ne me tueras pas._

 _\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai peur. Natasha a su encaisser mes coups, Stark a été sauvé par son gant. Mais j'ai tué des civils. Je suis une menace._

 _\- Ton bras a été arraché._

 _\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je peux tuer sans ça. »_

Steve se rembrunit. La mère de Tony était l'exemple parfait. Il ravala sa salive, avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain à son tour. Son ami se tenait là, sans gêne devant lui. Son corps avait été sculpté par les entraînements, et les deux se ressemblaient désormais. Bucky soupira.

 _« Je me souviens de mon passé par brides._

 _\- C'est déjà pas mal,_ s'amusa Steve. _Il vaut mieux que tu oublies certaines choses._

 _\- J'ai souvenir d'un gringalet blond._

 _\- Ce genre de chose par exemple. Mais tu triches, tu l'as certainement vu au musée. »_

Steve frotta sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de ce qu'il avait pu être auparavant. Bucky avait été son soutien, son meilleur ami. Sa famille, également. Il avait fière allure dans son costume militaire, sa casquette et le torse bombé.

 _« Steve... Tu pourrais me raconter comment c'était... Avant ? »_

Le Captain eut envie de rire à gorge déployée. Mais devant l'expression très sérieuse de son ami, il se ravisa immédiatement. Oh des souvenirs il en possédait par dizaines. Heureux, puis amers après réflexion. Des idées, des souvenirs, perdus dans les méandres de l'histoire et du temps. La plupart de ses connaissances étaient mortes. Ou n'allaient pas tarder à les rejoindre. Il devait faire abstraction de tout cela.

 _« Raconte moi notre première cuite,_ dit Bucky avec détermination. _Ca devait être quelque chose._

 _\- Pas vraiment de surprise,_ répondit Steve avec lassitude. _Tu tenais déjà bien l'alcool. Moi... Deux bières et c'était terminé. On s'était retrouvés dans un bar miteux. Un soir de célébrations, je ne sais plus lesquelles. Il y avait un cercle de filles autour de nous... Enfin autour de toi,_ corrigea Steve. _Tu avais commandé une dizaines de shots. Cinq chacun. Je me doutais parfaitement que je n'allais pas tenir, mais tu m'avais assuré que le barman avait pipé les verres. Les miens devaient contenir de l'eau, et toi de la vodka pure._

 _\- Intelligent._

 _\- Dans l'affaire c'était le barman le plus intelligent, vue qu'il s'était trompé,_ pouffa Steve. _J'avais hérité des shots d'alcool sans le savoir. Je t'ai vu avaler les tiens d'une traite, et ça m'a inspiré._

 _\- Les cinq ?_

 _\- Les cinq. Au début ça allait, puis j'ai eu très mal à la tête. Mais... Je suis resté debout. Je ne voyais plus très clair. Les filles ont été impressionnées qu'une crevette dans mon genre puisse si bien tenir. Tu parles. Tu as pris une bière de plus, et nous sommes partis. Je me suis effondré à plat ventre dans mon appartement et j'ai terminé ma nuit là. »_

Bucky dévisagea son ami avec des yeux ronds, avant de sourire largement.

 _« J'ai l'impression d'y être,_ souffla le Soldat. _Comme si ce souvenir avait toujours été là._

 _\- Ils n'ont pas effacé ta mémoire. Ils l'ont simplement endormie._

 _\- Alors réveille d'autres souvenirs. C'est tellement... Grisant. Je veux connaître notre passé. »_

Steve hésita un instant. Oh ça des souvenirs il en avait. Mais certains devaient rester oubliés. Il baissa les yeux et quitta la salle de bain. Bucky lui emboîta le pas, le regard dur.

 _« Tu me caches quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je... Est ce que tu te souviens que tu avais été capturé par Hydra ?_

 _\- Je me souviens que tu es venu me chercher. J'ai cru te voir rôtir dans les flammes de l'incendie. Steve je ne vais pas le répéter une troisième fois. Est ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? »_

Le Captain se mordit la lèvre.

 _« Nous..._

 _\- Nous ?_ S'impatienta Bucky.

 _\- Nous avons eu une liaison. Ca n'a duré que quelques jours. »_

Bucky se figea, resté debout. Steve s'empourpra avant de détourner les yeux à nouveau.

 _« Comment est ce que ça s'est passé ?_ Demanda Bucky. »

Steve le scruta du regard. Il n'y avait ni peur, ni dégoût. Juste de la curiosité et une sincérité visible. C'était un des souvenirs qui l'avait forgé comme il était aujourd'hui.

 _« Je venais de me faire tabasser, encore..._

 _\- Ah... »_

Le Captain se rembrunit. Son ami avait l'air déçu.

 _« Dieu que je détestais quand je te retrouvais ainsi. Ca, je m'en souviens clairement. »_

Steve poussa un souvenir de soulagement. Son ami n'était pas déçu d'avoir tenté sa chance avec l'avorton qu'il était à l'époque.

 _« Tu m'avais recousu l'arcade,_ raconta Steve d'une voix radoucie. _Tu avais pratiquement passé une heure à le faire correctement. Tu avais l'habitude, mais tu avais tendance à faire des points trop serrés. Alors tu devais recommencer. Tu es resté dormir. Tu as pris quelques verres, et tu avais l'esprit légèrement embrouillé. Tu m'as d'abord appelé Angel, puis Rebecca..._

 _\- Je suis désolé,_ dit Bucky avec un sourire en coin.

 _\- Et quand tu as retrouvé mon prénom, tu m'as pris les mains et tu... Je ne peux pas te raconter ça._

 _\- Pitié, dis moi juste si j'ai vomis sur tes genoux ou non,_ supplia Bucky.

 _\- Non. Tu m'as embrassé. C'était mon premier baiser,_ s'amusa Steve. _Le baiser de mon meilleur ami. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi toutes les femmes en avaient après toi. On a passé la nuit ensemble, mais il ne s'est rien passé de plus._

 _\- Même quand j'ai décuvé ?_

 _\- J'ai toujours refusé. Tu étais promis à un avenir militaire et peut être même politique. Tu n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de scandale. On pouvait encore être condamné à mort dans certains états pour ça. Alors... Nous sommes restés ensembles quelques jours. C'était notre secret. Je rentrais le soir, chez toi. Tu m'accueillais en m'embrassant. Puis nous passions des heures à parler, enlacés._

 _\- Il ne s'est jamais passé autre chose ? Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Je ne te mens pas. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé de plus,_ dit Steve en aidant Bucky à passer un débardeur. T _u as essayé de nombreuses fois d'avoir plus. Puis..._

 _\- Ne me dis pas que je suis parti à cause de ça._

 _\- Non. Dix jours plus tard, quelqu'un nous a surpris. On se tenait juste la main, dans une ruelle qu'on croyait déserte. Rien de dramatique aujourd'hui. Mais à cette époque... Ca a fait scandale. Tu as reçu une convocation très rapidement de la part de l'armée. Ou tu mettais fin à ta relation, ou tu étais réformé._

 _\- J'ai choisis l'armée..._ Souffla Bucky, effaré.

 _\- Non. J'ai choisis pour toi. C'était notre rêve commun. J'étais condamné à être refoulé à tous les recrutements. Toi... Tu allais devenir un gradé. J'ai arrêté de venir à nos rendez vous. Tu as compris mon message, et tu as recommencé à t'afficher avec les plus belles femmes avant d'être envoyé au front. C'est comme ça que tout s'est terminé. Tu as essayé de m'arranger quelques rencarts pour me réconforter. Puis j'ai reçu le sérum qui m'a rendu ainsi. L'agent Carter s'est intéressée à moi. Je l'ai aimée, comme toi je t'ai aimé._

 _\- Quand tu as embrassé sa nièce, qu'as tu ressenti ?_ Demanda Bucky avec une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. _Je suis heureux pour toi, si tu as trouvé l'amour._

 _\- Elle... C'est une femme extraordinaire. Elle sait se battre, elle a sauvé Fury... Mais... Quand je l'ai embrassée, tout au fond de moi j'étais persuadé que cet affrontement allait se solder par la mort de l'un de nous deux. Je pensais aussi que jamais je n'aurais à te raconter ça. »_

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Bucky cacha le moignon de son bras métallique sous un morceau de tissu noir. Steve l'aida à enfiler un pull. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le canapé du Captain. Le soleil venait de se lever, et le soir même ils partaient pour l'Afrique afin de mettre Bucky en sécurité.

 _« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça,_ souffla Bucky.

 _\- Je t'ai promis que je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin._

 _\- Tu as tout bravé pour m'emmener là bas et me réhabiliter. Nous avons combattu ensemble un ennemi qui n'en était pas un. Tu as ignoré le regard des autres. Tu as su faire ce que j'ai été incapable de faire. »_

Bucky laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il se sentait comme la pire des ordures à cet instant. Si ce taré n'avait pas retrouvé les paroles responsables de sa folie, peut être aurait il été libéré. Cette guerre fratricide n'aurait pas eu lieux. L'ami de Stark serait toujours sur pieds. Natasha ne serait pas perçue comme une hors la loi.

 _« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su assumer._

 _\- C'est du passé,_ dit Steve en fermant les yeux. _Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes tout ce que tu as essayé de construire._

 _\- J'aurais voulu naître à une autre époque. Vivre sans la guerre, sans la crainte de recevoir une lettre t'annonçant la mort d'un ami au front. Vivre sans avoir peur du jugement des autres._

 _\- Quand tu es tombé du train..._ Commença Steve avant de s'interrompre brusquement. _Quand tu es tombé du train, alors que je t'ai vu chuter, ils m'ont envoyé une lettre. Elle annonçait que tu étais mort pour servir ton pays, et que tu étais mort en héros._

 _\- Je suis tombé en hurlant à m'en arracher les poumons. Je n'avais rien d'un héros. Steve je t'en prie, ne change pas de sujet. »_

Steve détourna le regard.

 _« Je ne me souviens plus de tes baisers,_ dit Bucky avec amertume. _Je ne me souviens plus de la chaleur de ta peau. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que ça me faisait de te voir._

 _\- J'étais un avorton, comme disait la plupart des personnes que je croisais. Et tu me regardais comme si j'étais ton égal. Tu n'étais pas dégoûté en sentant mes os à travers ma peau. Tu n'as rien à perdre à ne pas te souvenir._

 _\- J'ai tout à y perdre. »_

Bucky se redressa, et posa son unique main valide sur l'épaule de Steve.

 _« Je vais avoir du mal à recomposer mon passé. Mais je sais que j'aurais à le faire, quand ils trouveront le moyen de supprimer ce lavage de cerveau. Et je sais également que tu aurais été prêt à te mettre le monde entier à dos pour me sauver._

 _\- Tu aurais fais pareil pour moi._

 _\- Je l'aurais fais à l'époque où mes souvenirs étaient encore intacts. Ils ont tout fait pour que je t'oublie. Pour que j'oublie que moi aussi je serai capable de renverser des pays entiers pour toi. »_

Steve se tourna vers son ami. Il pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux la flamme qui l'habitait quand ils s'étaient connus.

 _« Je veux me souvenir de nos baisers._

 _\- Je ne saurais pas te raconter,_ murmura Steve. _C'était mon seul réconfort après une longue journée. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience._

 _\- Alors montre moi. Il n'y aura personne pour nous surprendre. »_

Bucky passa sa main sur la joue de Steve. Ce dernier recula, et s'écarta légèrement de lui.

 _« Demain je vais te perdre à nouveau._

 _\- Je serai sous bonne protection du roi. Cette fois je ne risquerai pas de me réveiller aux mains des russes ou d'Hydra. Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Mais temps que ces mots existeront, je suis une menace. Je veux emporter cette sensation avec moi. Peut être vais je rester des années là dedans, je ne veux pas partir l'esprit vide. »_

Steve plongea son regard dans celui de Bucky. Il se retrouva des dizaines d'années en arrière, le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Alors, dans un geste remplit d'hésitations, Steve posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bucky. Le Soldat passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami, l'invitant à approfondir ce baiser. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Mais pour eux c'était une évidence.

 _« C'était ainsi que l'on s'embrassait ?_ Murmura Bucky en reprenant son souffle. _Ou tu as juste plus confiance en toi ?_

 _\- C'est toi qui m'embrassait ainsi. J'étais bien trop timide pour en faire autant. »_

A nouveau, c'était le silence qui s'était installé. Bucky observait le plafond, la bouche entrouverte. Steve regardait ailleurs, ayant constaté que ses actions avaient provoqué la formation d'une grosseur dans le pantalon de son ami.

 _« Et tu vas me faire croire que je n'ai jamais essayé de te faire l'amour ?_ Grommela Bucky.

 _\- Oh si. J'ai toujours refusé, mais tu sais déjà pourquoi. Et... »_

Steve s'arrêta immédiatement, et son ami fronça les sourcils.

 _« Et j'avais peur d'être une de tes énièmes conquêtes. Tu avais un défilé permanent de femmes à tes bras. J'avais peur de me retrouver sans ton amitié si tout cela devait cesser._

 _\- Je devais vraiment être un salaud pour que tu penses ça._

 _\- Langage,_ dit fermement Steve avec un sourire. _Non tu n'étais pas ça. Tu étais juste un homme qui profitait de la vie. Mais je savais que tu serais toujours là pour moi. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »_

Bucky ravala sa salive. Ce goût... Le goût du baiser de son ami. Il ferma les yeux, tout était en train de lui revenir. La tension phénoménale qu'il y avait entre eux. Le fait qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour ce gamin. Les longues heures passées ensemble. Les nuits passées à se demander qui ferait le premier pas.

 _« Je crois que... J'aurais tué pour t'embrasser le jour où je suis parti au combat._

 _\- Moi aussi,_ dit Steve avec regrets. _J'ai tout fait pour te rejoindre. Et j'ai réussis. Mais j'ai changé pour cela. Je n'ai plus jamais été le même. Je ne suis plus l'avorton que tu as aimé._

 _\- Du peux que je me souviens, tu es toujours le même. Pas physiquement. Mais mentalement, tu es celui que mon esprit veut bien me laisser entrevoir. Si je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je devais avoir toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. »_

Steve passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Son pouce caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Un moment de paix qu'il savoura. Ses muscles et son esprit étaient épuisés. Ils passèrent une demie heure ainsi. Bucky s'était simplement endormi. Steve, lui, réfléchissait. Son avenir. Celui des Avengers. Une évidence qui martelait son estomac.

 _« Je t'aime,_ murmura Steve pour lui même. _J'ai peur._

 _\- Mh ? »_

Bucky se redressa, encore à demi endormi.

 _« De quoi as tu peur ?_

 _\- J'ai peur de l'amour que je te porte,_ souffla Steve. _Je sais qu'il me détruira._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur._

 _\- Je sais qu'il me détruira, et je sais que je le laisserai faire. »_

A nouveau, Steve se pencha sur Bucky, saisissant son visage entre ses mains. A nouveau il lui offrit un baiser. La chaleur qui envahit le Captain guida ses mouvements. Il s'allongea sur son ami, caressant son ventre à travers ses vêtements.

 _« Tu m'accordes une dernière volonté ?_ Railla Bucky.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas mourir._

 _\- Je suis déjà mort pour toi. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai, punk. »_

C'était à Bucky de rendre le baiser. Il tenta de prendre appuis sur son bras, mais il s'effondra. Il ne se laissa pas décontenancer, et entreprit de laisser un tendre suçon dans le cou de Steve. De toute manière il savait qu'il disparaîtrait dans quelques heures.

 _« Steve aide moi. »_

Bucky se redressa, et son ami l'aida à retirer les vêtements qu'il venait de lui passer. Steve observa le torse de son ami. Il s'attarda sur la jointure entre sa peau et son bras métallique. La peau était rougie, boursouflée, couverte de cicatrices. Peut être que la technologie de l'époque n'avait pas permis de faire ça plus proprement.

 _« Ne me regarde pas comme ça,_ dit Bucky en détournant le regard. »

Steve ne l'écouta pas, et il s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de son ami. A nouveau, il dévora son image, mémorisant chacune de ses formes. Ses muscles pectoraux percés de tétons discrets, les cicatrices qui parsemaient ses muscles abdominaux, les creux formés par ses côtes. Bucky passa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami, et la caressa avec vigueur.

 _« Je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier. »_

Steve retira son tshirt, et laissa son ami toucher son torse du bout des doigts.

 _« J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène il y a des années,_ murmura Bucky. _Tu te tenais là sur moi, si mince, si fragile... Bordel je me souviens._

 _\- Moi aussi,_ souffla Steve en défaisant sa ceinture.

 _\- Ce que j'avais envie de toi... Tu t'étais juste assit sur moi, pour m'embrasser. Tu m'avais rendu fou. »_

D'un geste souple des hanches, Bucky renversa Steve à même le sol, faisant claquer son dos. Il se pressa entre ses jambes, faisant gémir le Captain.

 _« Steve... Racontes moi un autre souvenir. »_

Steve souleva légèrement ses hanches, guidé par ses pulsions. Les cheveux de Bucky chatouillaient son visage, et il passa ses doigts dedans.

 _« Que veux tu savoir ?_

 _\- Jamais un rencard tous les deux ?_ Murmura Bucky en aidant son ami à se défaire de ses vêtements.

 _\- Tu m'avais invité au restaurant. C'était tellement bon. Mais la nappe était trop courte, tu te plaignais régulièrement de ça. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi._

 _\- Pure innocence,_ dit Bucky en déposant quelques baisers sur les jambes désormais nues de Steve.

 _\- Oui j'ai compris quand j'ai sentis ton pied contre le mien, juste une seconde. Le serveur est arrivé au même moment, et nous a demandé si on attendait quelqu'un. J'allais répondre que des filles nous avaient fait faux bond... Mais tu m'as souris et tu lui as répondu que c'était bon. »_

Bucky offrit à son ami un large sourire. Le souvenir lui revenait, petit à petit. Il se souvenait de la saveur du plat, la façon dont ils s'effleuraient les mains « involontairement » en attrapant verres et couverts. La tension jamais assouvie ce soir là.

 _« Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais dû dire et faire..._

 _\- Buck' tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir,_ dit Steve en reprenant le dessus. _C'était une autre époque._

 _\- Tu n'es plus un étranger pour moi. »_

De son unique main, Bucky s'affaira à retirer le dernier rempart de tissu qui couvrait le sexe de son ami. Il l'observa un instant avant de saisir son sexe dressé. Steve se figea, les joues empourprées.

 _« Je n'ai jamais... Bucky attends._

 _\- Tu es encore vierge ? »_

La question termina de déstabiliser Steve. Il se redressa et chercha son t-shirt. Bucky lui saisit la main, un regard doux qui se voulait rassurant.

 _« Je... Je m'étais réservé pour quand la guerre serait terminée. Et pour toi. Puis pour Peggy,_ avoua Steve honteux. _Tu ne m'avais jamais touché comme ça._

 _\- Oh._

 _\- Ca doit te sembler ridicule,_ grommela Steve en s'asseyant dans le canapé à nouveau. _Tu étais un tombeur..._

 _\- Ca ne m'a pas marqué plus que ça,_ pouffa Bucky. _C'est instinctif on dirait. Mais à ton âge, tu as failli mourir jeune homme. Ca aurait été triste. »_

L'envie de frapper Bucky un bon coup s'était faite sentir, mais Steve préféra se retenir.

 _« Je n'imaginais pas ma première fois comme ça,_ dit Steve.

 _\- Comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose que tu aimais regarder ?_

 _\- Tu te souviens de ça ? »_

Bucky haussa les épaules. Il se souvenait des goûts de Steve, mais sans plonger dans les détails. Oui Steve aimait ce genre de films, et il ne s'en cachait jamais.

 _« J'étais un gamin fauché,_ dit Steve avec un petit pincement au cœur. _Et parfois, quand tu avais assez, tu nous achetais toujours deux places de cinéma. Toi tu aimais les polars, moi j'aimais ces histoires d'amour. Tu choisissais une fois sur deux. J'avais un peu honte de vouloir voir ce genre de film. Alors..._

 _\- Quand c'était ton tour de choisir tu prenais un film policier pour me faire plaisir, et quand c'était mon tour je prenais un film romantique car je savais que tu aimais ça,_ compléta Bucky. _Ça me revient. »_

Le sourire de Steve s'élargit. C'était une composante importante de leur enfance. Et Bucky avait tendance à exploser les mâchoires de ceux qui se moquaient d'eux à la sortie des films romantiques. Bucky gagnait toujours.

 _« Tu adorais les petites brunes de cinéma. Et... Attends c'est pas là que tu m'as pris la main pour la première fois ?_

 _\- Si,_ souffla Steve. _J'avais eu peur d'une scène de meurtre._ _J'ai eu très honte là par contre. Tu n'avais rien dit._

 _\- On avait quatorze ans, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Oh, je crois que ça correspond à ma première branlette. »_

Bucky esquiva de peu le jet d'oreiller de son ami, avant d'éclater de rire. Steve avait déjà commencé à se rhabiller, laissant un Bucky pratiquement nu.

 _« Ta première fois... Tu la voyais comment ?_ Demanda le Soldat.

 _\- Dans un lit, avec la personne qui partagera ma vie jusqu'à la fin._

 _\- Un peu vieux jeu._

 _\- Pour quelqu'un qui découvre le monde moderne, je te trouve un peu cynique. Embrasse moi. »_

Bucky ne perdit pas de temps. Il se colla au torse de Steve, devenu plus grand que lui. A nouveau leurs baisers comblèrent le silence de l'appartement. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

 _« Je ne sais même pas comment ça se passe,_ dit Steve d'une voix faible.

 _\- Je ne me souviens même plus ce que ça fait. »_

D'un pas assuré, ils se rendirent à côté du lit. Steve accepta à nouveau de se dévêtir, laissant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol. Il tenta de cacher son corps nu sous les couvertures, mais Bucky l'en empêcha.

 _« Je veux te voir. Je ne veux rien oublier de toi. »_

Bucky allongea son ami par dessus la couverture, passant sa main sur ses côtes. Il détailla chaque muscle du bout des doigts, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il se pencha, pour passer sa langue sur son ventre, et descendre plus bas. Steve se raidit, prêt à arrêter son ami.

 _« Bucky tu... Tu n'es pas obligé de..._

 _\- Laisse faire mes instincts et tais toi. »_

Les doigts de Steve se plantèrent dans l'oreiller le plus proche en sentant la bouche de Bucky se refermer sur son sexe. Une chaleur intense envahit son bas ventre, et un long frisson agita son dos. Le Soldat agissait doucement, de peur de trop brusquer son ami.

 _« Bucky attends s'il te plaît je... »_

Bucky se redressa. Ses joues étaient rouges, son regard brûlant.

« _Je suis si maladroit que ça ?_ Demanda Bucky en essuyant un léger filet de salive sur sa bouche.

 _\- Non, non... Au contraire._

 _\- Alors laisse toi aller. »_

Steve se mordit les lèvres et hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Jamais il n'avait été touché ainsi. La main de Bucky caressait ses cuisses avec douceur. Les mains du Captain se glissèrent dans les cheveux de son ami.

 _« Bucky attention je vais... »_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, perdue dans un profond gémissement. Bucky ne se décontenança pas, avalant doucement. Sa langue glissa sur le sexe apaisé de son ami et déposa quelques baisers sur son ventre.

 _« Je... Désolé,_ balbutia Steve.

 _\- Tu vas vite récupérer. »_

Steve s'allongea de tout son long dans son lit, invitant Bucky à se blottir contre lui. Il se pressa contre le torse de son ami désormais amant.

 _« Je n'avais jamais fais ça avant,_ dit Bucky d'une faible voix. _Je me souviens m'être occupé de femmes, mais jamais d'un homme._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Tu sais ?_

 _\- Pendant des années je t'ai vu revenir chez toi avec des filles. Je t'ai entendu aussi. Plus ou moins toutes les semaines en fait. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se fréquente. Mais jamais un homme._

 _\- Mon unique exception. »_

La main de Bucky caressait à nouveau le sexe de Steve.

 _« Une autre,_ dit simplement le Soldat.

 _\- Le jour où nous avons décidé de nous engager dans l'armée. Moi j'étais en train de me faire tabasser par une brute dans une ruelle. Tu as débarqué en uniforme, tu lui as mis une raclée. Tu m'as attrapé par les épaules, et j'ai eu envie de t'enlacer. Cet après midi nous sommes allés dans un bowling. J'étais obligé de prendre des boules bien plus légères que les tiennes. Bien sûr toi tu enchaînais les strikes, moi... Je crois que j'ai touché ma première quille à la troisième partie. C'est toi qui payais toutes les parties. Tu as insisté pour continuer jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à placer un strike._

 _\- Je pourrais faire ça toute la journée._

 _\- Pardon ?_ S'étonna Steve.

 _\- Tu disais tout le temps ça. Tu le dis encore aujourd'hui. Ça aussi tu pourrais le faire toute la journée ? »_

Steve baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre. A nouveau, Bucky tenait son érection entre ses doigts. La caresse était régulière, agréable et apaisante. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait toujours fantasmé sur ça. Bucky s'occupant ainsi de lui, lui faisant fiévreusement l'amour. Il avait lu ce genre de récit osé dans des magazines de pin up, se demandant ce que ça pouvait faire. Mais il n'était plus ce jeune homme gracile.

 _« Steve sans mon bras ce sera difficile pour moi. »_

Bucky marqua un arrêt, incitant Steve à se mettre au dessus de lui. La main du Captain tenta d'imiter les gestes précis de son amant, avec quelques difficultés. Il lui fallut quelques minutes, mais les gémissements à peine dissimulés de Bucky lui indiquèrent qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça.

 _« Prends moi,_ dit fermement Bucky. »

Steve baissa les yeux. Pour être franc, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pourtant la vision du corps allongé de Bucky sous lui, les cuisses généreusement écartées, le sexe parfaitement dur, était un parfait appel au vice. Steve hésitait toujours.

 _« Tu as peur de me faire mal ?_ Demanda tendrement Bucky.

 _\- Je sais que tu peux encaisser la douleur sans souci. Je ne sais juste pas comment faire. »_

Bucky eut un large sourire. Steve s'attendait à ce que son ami éclate de rire, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche.

 _« M'as tu appris certaines choses... Avant ?_ Demanda Bucky en caressant la joue de Steve.

 _\- Je t'ai appris à dessiner. J'étudiais ça, tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Je me souviens que tu dessinais des bandes dessinées géniales. Il me semblait que tu voulais les faire publier. C'est ça ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé, j'ai préféré l'armée. »_

Bucky attrapa les doigts de Steve pour les lécher consciencieusement. Le Captain le regarda faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une sensation chaude et agréable qui finit de lui griller l'esprit.

 _« Bucky guide moi. »_

Le Soldat pouffa légèrement de rire. Il était nerveux lui aussi, mais il tentait de rester impassible. Alors doucement, il invita Steve à aller glisser ses doigts humides entre ses cuisses, puis à faire pression entre ses fesses.

 _« Tu es sûr ?_ Murmura Steve.

 _\- Fais le. »_

Deux doigts pénétrèrent l'intimité de Bucky, le faisant gémir. Steve tenta d'y aller le plus doucement possible, de peur de le blesser. La main de son ami avait enserré son bras, puis s'était transformée en une caresse appuyée.

 _« Continue,_ articula Bucky dans un souffle. _Continue. »_

De sa main libre, Steve saisit la hanche de Bucky. L'envie de le posséder devenait plus grande, plus insistante. Elle se lisait dans son regard bleu. Steve se colla à nouveau contre Bucky, ses doigts toujours occupés à caresser cette chair tendre et offerte.

 _« Que dois je faire maintenant ?_ Demanda Steve.

 _\- Ce que nous aurions dû faire il y a des années._

 _\- J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait toi qui me... Enfin tu comprends. »_

Bucky eut un sourire, et il se redressa difficilement. De mémoire, aussi fiable qu'elle puisse être, il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Il reprit le dessus, avant de lécher à nouveau le sexe durcit de son amant. Il l'engloutit, pour mieux le couvrir de salive.

 _« Ensemble... »_ Murmura Bucky.

Bucky se replaça correctement au dessus du sexe de Steve. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement en sentant cette chaleur le posséder, et recouvrir son sexe. Il gémit, avant de contempler le corps nu de son ami. Son sexe resté dur pressait contre son ventre, incitation à la caresse.

 _« Je ne te fais pas mal ?_ Demanda Steve en voyant que Bucky fermait les yeux.

 _\- Non. Non c'est bon. »_

Bucky prit appuis sur ses genoux et sur le torse de Steve pour bouger doucement. Les deux respiraient bruyamment, savourant le contact de l'un et de l'autre.

 _« Je crois... Que je rêvais de te faire ça,_ murmura Bucky. _Bordel ce que je t'aime. »_

Steve sourit avant de forcer Bucky à se relever. Ce dernier se laissa allonger sans rechigner, accueillant en lui cette délicieuse hampe de chair. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Steve, l'incitant à prendre confiance en lui.

 _« Tu ne me l'avais jamais dis._

 _\- J'ai totalement oublié pourquoi je ne te le disais pas,_ soupira Bucky en repoussant ses propres cheveux en arrières. _Continue Steve. »_

Steve accepta bien volontiers. Jamais il n'avait imaginé perdre sa virginité ainsi, avec son meilleur ami et celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son âme sœur. Ses mouvements lui venaient naturellement, en réaction des sensations que Bucky semblait éprouver. Les doigts du Soldat griffèrent profondément le dos de son amant durant une poussée plus forte.

 _« Bucky... Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour..._

 _\- Je sais,_ coupa le Soldat. _Steve n'hésite pas. »_

L'étreinte se resserra un peu plus, pressant encore plus le sexe de Bucky entre eux. Ce dernier se mettait à gémir, peinant à articuler ses mots. Il ne tarda pas à jouir, mouillant sa peau déjà moite de sueur. Son corps se tendit.

 _« Bucky je veux que..._

 _\- Continue. »_

Steve ne se fit pas prier, cherchant désespérément à ressentir toujours plus de cette chaleur démoniaque. Et ce n'est que lorsque Bucky attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser à nouveau qu'il se laissa aller. Chaque goutte de semence lui procurait un plaisir si intense qu'il aurait voulu s'enivrer de cette sensation, pour espérer ne jamais dessaouler.

XxXxX

Steve passa sa main sur le front de Bucky. Les deux s'étaient endormis, repus. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant de partir rejoindre l'Afrique. Le Captain se mordit la lèvre. Bucky avait prit une sage décision qui l'honorait. Mais il avait envie d'être égoïste une dernière fois, et de le garder là, avec lui. Il aurait accepté de combattre le monde entier pour cela.

 _« Steve ?_

 _\- Rendors toi. Nous avons encore une heure. Tu as tellement besoin de te reposer._

 _\- Raconte moi... Un dernier souvenir. »_

Steve laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

 _« Raconte moi notre première connerie. »_

Steve embrassa le front de son ami, avant de se blottir contre lui.

 _« L'épicerie de la vieille Townend. Je devais faire en sorte qu'elle ne te remarque pas. On avait quoi... Neuf ans ? Je lui parlais, de la pluie et du beau temps. Et toi tu remplissais discrètement tes poches de sucreries. Tu avais embarqué tout le présentoir de barres chocolatées je ne sais comment, et tu es parti en silence. Pas de chance, elle t'avait repéré. Je la revois crier « encore ce satané Barnes ! On ne fera rien de bon de toi ! Voyou ! Voyou ! » et moi j'étais resté figé comme un lapin. Je me suis mis à pleurer. Alors pour me consoler, elle m'a donné une petite friandise. Je suis vite parti te rejoindre. C'était ridicule. Ton pantalon et ton manteau étaient déformés tellement tu en avais embarqué. Mais le pire..._

 _\- J'ai pu faire pire que de voler des chocolats à une p'tite vieille ?_

 _\- Oui tu as absolument voulu goûter ma friandise. Et tu l'as trouvée tellement bonne que je t'ai laissé la terminer. Et le chocolat que tu avais volé était vraiment infecte. »_

Bucky pouffa de rire avant d'embrasser tendrement Steve. Tout ça, il voulait l'emmener pour son long sommeil.

XxXxX

Steve posa sa main sur la vitre de la capsule. Les yeux de Bucky s'étaient fermés, sans doute pour une très longue durée. Il serra son poing, avant de se tourner vers T'Challa.

 _« Votre ami est en sécurité ici._

 _\- Certains tenteront quand même de venir le chercher,_ dit Steve d'une voix sombre.

 _\- Qu'ils essayent. »_

Le Captain se tourna vers l'immensité de la forêt. Une nuée d'oiseaux colorés s'envola, dans un raffut qui perça à travers les vitres du palais de Black Panther. Steve soupira. Au moins ici son ami était en paix.


End file.
